Birthdays
by Mysca
Summary: This is a colection oif birthday presents for my friends They are all pokespe-realted. If I make a birthfay fic for a dexholder, then I will also put it here
1. Airplanes

**This is a birthday present for Kanmurisan. FFX, your fic will be coming soon x3 **

**Summary: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Airplanes nor do I own Pokémon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy =))**

**...xxx...**

***Airplanes***

"Gah! I can't get to sleep." The raven haired boy was tossing and turning until he couldn't take it anymore.

The dexholders went on an outdoor-excursion to take a break. After such a fun, yet tiring day, you'd think that as soon as you lie down, you'd be off to dream land.

Gold thought this way, but why wasn't he able to sleep? Was it the sweets and desserts he ate before he took a trip to the hot spring? Was it the card game that made him hyper? He didn't know, but he was pretty annoyed.

He looked out his cabin's window, there was a crescent moon. The beach was almost empty and there was enough light, to take a moonlit walk. "I guess I'll take a walk to clear my mind."

Gold got out of his bunk and carefully slipped out of the room, hoping not to wake up his roommate, Silver.

Gold stretched as soon as he got out. He looked around him and saw a figure down at the beach. "Hm? Who's that?" He went closer to take a good look until he finally recognized the small figure.

"Yellow?"

The little blond girl was looking up at the clear night sky as if waiting for something to come her way.

"...?"

The girl sighed and stared at the water for a minute. "Hey there!"

She was taken aback; she thought she was all alone on the lonely beach. She turned around to see the boy with his usual devilish smile. "Ah! Gold! What are you doing up so late?"

"I should ask you the same Yel-low!" he mocked.

Yellow was not sure what to answer. She as an honest girl, even if she wanted to, she did not know how to lie. "Ah! Well...you see...I was hoping to find a shooting star."

"A shooting star?" Gold was bemused; he never expected this kind of answer. He looked at the night sky and a shimmer in the black sky made him shout. "There's one!" He pointed up at the light.

"Where!" Yellow looked up in excitement but soon frowned.

"Oh, it's just an airplane...sorry!" Gold apologized.

"It's alright...it won't be easy, odds are there won't be one tonight or for many nights even." She wore a sad smile and it made him guilt-stricken.

It also made him wonder why she wanted to see one so much. "Well, why are you looking for a shooting star?"

"There's a wish I need to be fulfilled before I do something very important." The girl's eyes were so honest and determined.

"Well what is it?"

"Hm?"

"What's your wish?"

"If I tell you, it might not come true." She giggled this time and made Gold smirk.

"Aw." He said in his most disappointed voice. "Hey there's another airplane."

"Yep, I've been seeing them all night."

The boy thought deeply for awhile. He thought it was stupid; still, it was worth to try. "Why don't you just pretend that they are shooting stars and make your wish then?"

"Huh?" Yellow was puzzled.

"The airplanes pretend that they're shooting stars," Gold explained.

"But airplanes can't make my wish come true but..."

"Well wishes shouldn't come true, just because you asked for them. You need to strive and act to make them come true."

Yellow looked at him with eyes widened. Was what he said so surprising.

She gave shy smile and went near him. She kissed him on his cheek and he turned as red as beetroot.

"Thank you Gold." She was also blushing but her smile was so cheery.

Gold scratched his head and was still very red. "Look, there's another one..."

The girl closed her eyes and put her hands together as if she were praying.

The boy smiled; he did a good deed, at least to him, he did.

The girl opened her eyes and the airplane was gone.

"Hm...You owe me one!"

"Eh!"

"I just wanna ask you what kind of wish it was...it seemed that you really wanted it to come true."

The girl turned a darker shade of red and begun fumbling with her hands.

"Confidence. I wanted to pluck up my courage for something...something very important."

Gold stayed silent for a while and grinned. He patted the older girl's head. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy."

She blushed even more. "W-what do you mean by that?" She looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone!"

"...could you help me...?"

"Huh?"

"Could you help me make my wish come true?"

The boy hesitated but gave a sad smile. "Sure."

"Gold..."

She looked straight at him, staring at his eyes. The wind blew her hair, which was not in its usual ponytail.

She was as red as a tomato but didn't glance down.

"I-I like you!"

Gold was surprised, he was speechless for awhile. He moved forward and hugged her.

"Me too...I like you Yellow."

**...xxx...**

**Happy Birthday nee-chan!**

**I hope you enjoyed it =D  
**


	2. Yellow's Song

**Happy Birthday FFX! I'm so sorry that this is late . Also this might seem a bit rush but I hope you like it =))**

**Summary: Childhood friends growing up. Oh my my my my...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Mary's song" nor do I own Pokémon Special.**

**...xxx...**

***Yellow's song***

The old woman looked at the sky. It was filled with stars and she smiled. She sat on her rocking chair next to her sleeping husband.

She hummed out a little tune and started to reminisced her past.

***13 years old***

"Guess who!" The little girl was taken aback; she easily recognized the voice of the person covering her eyes.

"Gold! You surprised me!" The raven-haired boy pouted. She _always_ knew it was him, even when he changed his voice.

"How is it that you always seem to know it's me?"

The girl giggled. "That's easy, you're the only one I know who does that."

He stayed silent as if realizing it for the first time. His eyes widened and he shouted, "You're right!"

The blond girl laughed and he turned as red as a beetroot.

"So what are you doing here Gold?"She asked so innocently.

"I'm just here to visit. Can't I say hi to my favourite gal?" He smirked at her.

As expected she blushed and hid her face. "F-favourite?"

"My best female friend, did you want it to have a different meaning?" He winked at her and she turned to an even darker shade of red.

"Stop teasing me Gold!" she said in a low voice.

The boy laughed at her and patted her head. "Ah sorry, I was just, messing around."

"Ah! Young love! So innocent and pure."

The two blushed deeply as Yellow's uncle appeared.

"It-it's not like that!"

Gold was hurt a bit with her strong denial but he just shrugged it off.

Her uncle chuckled and waved. He was going out to go fishing and was leaving Yellow to guard the house.

"Now you two don't do anything that I shouldn't know about, got it?" He left with his rod and bucket leaving the two children still embarrassed.

"Your uncle is even worse than me!"

"Well he's like that."

"But maybe he's catching on to something."

"Huh?"

Gold turned to her looking very serious. He held her shoulders and brought his face closer to hers. She was so surprised that she closed her eyes and then the boy started laughing.

"Oh man! It's really so fun to tease you!"

The girl's cheeks puffed but she didn't have the heart to get too mad at him. Instead she silently walked inside her house and closed the door.

Gold noticed and he stopped laughing.

"Wait! I was just joking!"

Yellow looked out the window and stuck out her tongue.

_Yellow - 1. Gold - 0._

***17 years old***

"Yellow! Gold's here!"

"Coming!" The girl came out from her room and was at the base of the stairs.

The little blond girl was no longer little. Her height was of that of an average 17-year-old. You could not mistake her for anything younger again. Her body developed but her hair was now shorter, she now wore them in one braid than her usual ponytail. She had also started to wear reading glasses for she was near-sighted.

She was wearing a light yellow-orange shirt and a red vest. She also wore an orange skirt with two belts and matching shorts.

She walked outside to see Gold with his bicycle and devilish grin. She bowed to her uncle and got on Gold's bike. She held on to him as he rode towards cycling road.

"To think that they'd really fall in love..."her uncle whispered to himself. And with that he closed the door.

The blond hugged her boyfriend and rested her head on his back. She felt quite contented just being with him. The boy blushed although it could not be seen. He smiled as he turned around the corner of cycling road. They would often come here to just relax and let go of their worries.

They had just gotten to the entrance; it was just 5 houses away from Yellow's house.

"Gold, I invited Silver to our outing on Saturday, alright?"

The boy pouted and parked his bike to one side. "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named Silver."

"Gold, he's your best friend, you two ought to make up."

"Some best friend. He ditched me for Crystal. When I got a girlfriend I still hung out with him!" Yellow sighed, Gold was pretty stubborn.

"Silver and Crystal just started going out, he is just showing dedication!"

"Oh, so you're siding with him?"

"Gold, it's not like that."

"Oh really? Then why are you defending him!

"Gold, this is just a misunderstanding; can't we just talk it through?"

"What's there to talk about? This is none of your business!" Gold was pretty pissed off at this point so he gave a loud and agitated tone.

"..."

"..." The boy opened his mouth to speak but he hesitated, this was their first fight ever since they became a couple.

"I'm going."

"What?"

"I'm going home. I'm sorry for meddling." Yellow got off the bike and ran in the other direction. He saw that she had tears in her eyes.

Gold turned his bike and started to go after her. "Wait Yellow! I'm sorry!" She ignored him and went straight into her house but she didn't slam the door or anything.

The boy was speechless. He was angry at himself for making her cry. The door opened and he quickly looked up. Unfortunately it was Yellow's uncle instead.

"I don't think she wants to talk right now. I suggest that you should let your head cool. Coming back tomorrow would be the best option."

Gold was relieved that her uncle was not mad at him but he could feel that he was disappointed and the guilt pierced through his heart. He sat down in front of her home, right below her window. He let his head cool off.

It was dark when he woke up, it was probably time for dinner, but he didn't want to go home without making up with Yellow.

He attempted to stand up from his cosy position but failed as he was too comfortable.

"Gold..."

His head instantly turned.

"Yellow! I-I'm so sorry! I was rude and just so angry...I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" He must have been exaggerating but he kneeled down for forgiveness.

"Ah! Wait, it's alright!"

He looked up and saw her usual worried look. "Really?"

"Yes...have you been there all day?"

"Uh...yeah, I couldn't wait till tomorrow so..."

The girl hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm sorry too...I should have asked you first."

"No, I was being a jerk, no need for an apology."

He patted her head and she has her cheery smile.

"It's almost dinner time, come in. You must be starving!"

"It's alright really!"

His stomach thought otherwise and grumbled making Gold blush and Yellow laugh.

"Shall we go?"

"Fine, fine. You win!"

_Yellow – 2 Gold – 0_

***26 years old***

"Gold, where are you taking me?" The girl gave a small laugh. No, she was no longer a girl nor a teenager, Yellow was not a woman.

"You'll see." Her boyfriend smirked. His hands over her eyes, he was dictating where they would go.

"Alright we're here!" He took his hands off her eyes and her eyes widened. The scene was so beautiful. The mountain range with a beautiful blanket of snow. The frozen lake filled with children learning to ice-skate. Children playing and making snowmen on the plain below the mountains. Joy filled the air. But what truly was breathtaking was watching the sun sink behind the mountains giving way to the night.

"Gold, this is simply wonderful! A beautiful place with people being happy all around, it truly is a great sight."

"I knew that you would love this." He smiled at her and soon went down on one knee.

"Yellow de Viridian Grove. I love you with all my heart and there is only one thing left for me to do. Would you give me the honour of becoming your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health, till death do us part?"

"I do!"

_Yellow – 2 Gold - 1_

***A year later***

The music plays as she passes through, everyone amazed. She looked beautiful, her long hair tied into a kind of bun. Her rose-colored wedding dress filled with laces and flower patterns. Her veil filled with white roses and her bouquet was strangely multi-coloured. The dress was of course designed and sewn by Ruby and he was very proud of his work.

Her uncle was the one who led her; he had happy tears in his eyes and smiled at the sight of her being beside her beloved.

The groom couldn't be more contented. His bride was the girl of his dreams and hopefully he was of hers. He couldn't care less if she weren't pretty, what she was, the way she is, that's what he fell in love with.

The ceremony started and the guess all sat down. The two said their vows, and the question came up. Each said I do with no hesitation. Their kiss was short and sweet and everybody clapped. The wedding celebrated at the reception where joyous performances and slides were shown. They both won in that matter, the score was tied up.

***Present***

Yellow's song finally ended. She smiled and gave a peck to her husband who was smiling in his sleep. The stars shined like her husband's, twinkling with optimism. She held his hand and fell asleep.

**...xxx...**

**I hope it doesn't seem too rushed . I hope you enjoyed it =)) Happy Birthday ^_^**


	3. Small Thanks

**Birthday gift to my friend, Bear 3**

**Happy 16th birthday! :D**

**Summary: Will thinks about the night Blue and Silver ran away from the Mask of Ice. Will's POV. one-sided HatefulMemoriesShipping.**

…**xxx…**

Maybe it was just pity, but what made me do that that night was something I always wondered, why did I help a traitor escape? That was not like me, it was not like me at all.

It all started when she was brought here by Ho-Oh, she had that scared look in her eyes and the sadist in me made me want to tease the little brat but the old Mask of Ice said that she should be treated with care as she was our newest ally. I scoffed at that statement, why would we need more? The 4 of us, or rather Karen and I were already enough to do all his biddings since Sham and Keane might have been older than us but they were just so incompetent.

Despite all of that, they were a lot more trustworthy than Karen and I. We were not loyal to the Mask of Ice in any way and did everything just for our own gain.

I never paid much attention to her; she was just a five-year old, what would an eight-year old want to do with a little kid? Play with her? I was not one to play with children, even when I was younger, I never mingled with those who approached me at school or at the playground, I felt as if they were mocking me for my awful life. She was my age when I ran away and joined the Mask of Ice, this was the only place where I was free to do whatever I wanted.

But I did often see her, alone that is. Her partner was a two-year old and you could not work much with that. She seemed a bit happy with the toddler though I could never really tell with that mask over her face, but her movements seemed more life-like with the kid

But I could have never sympathized with her, I was here out of my own will, I wanted to be away from my 'parents' or rather my jail keepers, I was unwanted anyway so what would it matter? All that I had with me when I left, besides the bitter memories of those scarring looks, was the determination to never look back.

But even though I kept telling myself that she would be a waste of my time, over the past few weeks, she begun developing gestures that I kept noticing. If she were upset, she would hold her right thumb tightly with her left hand, if she were nervous, she would not look like it but I was often beside her for the weekly reports and I could hear her grit her teeth before her turn came up.

I was never the one to notice these things, but something about her always piqued my interest.

Years passed and one night they started sounding the alarm, unlike Karen, who was usually asleep at such a time, I was wide awake, but the news made me more awake. She and the kid were trying to escape from the Mask of Ice, what a prosperous idea. She would never be able to pull it off, would she?

If she were against me, there was no way she would be able to escape, I knew all her weaknesses, I've watched her all this time and there was no way that I could lose. That would be ruining her dream and her chances of escaping this hell of a place that she had always hated. If I brought her back to the leader, not only would I be praised, she would stay with me, as an ally but scorn against me for the rest of her life.

If I failed, she'd escape and we might never see each other again, with those thoughts in mind, was that what I wanted? Wasn't she just some girl that I barely knew even after all these years? No, she wasn't. She barely knew me but I knew every single detail about her, I've noticed everything, but why? Why had she been so significant to me?

I headed to the courtyard, I was sure she would show up there. As expected she did, holding the red-headed five-year old's hand tightly without her masks. It was the first time I saw her striking blue eyes, they showed her determination and confidence, something I rarely saw in her, and she was also smiling. Somehow, I was irritated that the silver-eyed child was able to make her have such an expression.

I jumped in front of them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I smiled cockily at them; naturally they had their guards up. I smirked to myself; this was the first and last time that I would actually do something not for myself.

"Password to the last gate is 'glacier', that's all I'll tell you, I'm sure you can buy enough bus fare with the money you stole."

She clutched the money tightly and hid it behind her.

"H-how did you know...? And why...?"

"When you first came here, the Mask of Ice told me to treat my allies with care; while you're still within these walls, you two are my allies, once you exit, we are no longer acquainted through any means, you cut all ties with us though if you defy the Mask of Ice again, we would be sure to annihilate you."

I looked up to see their faces shocked, it was as I expected. I walked passed them and gave them my parting words, "Go before Keane finds you, I'll distract him for now."

They left without even a thank you and it hurt my pride. Why was I doing this? I didn't know but when I ran to Keane, he swore that they passed through the courtyard and sure enough, we saw that the gate was open.

"Damn those brats, how did they get the password!"

I grinned inwardly until I saw a piece of paper by the gate, I grabbed it quickly before that boastful Keane saw it and read it in secret, in rather neat and hurried writing, it wrote "Thank you."

That was the first time anyone had thanked me, I had the urge to crumple the paper and throw it to a distance since such gratefulness was not something I deserved but I kept it neatly in my pocket and whispered to myself, "No, I should be the one thanking you..."

**...xxx...**

**I hope that you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
